Fox's Cheese Problems and Krystal's reflections
by TheCrazyPerson44
Summary: Fox is still addicted to cheese. And what happens when he eats MONSTERELLA cheese? Told from Krystal's perspective, we get an inside look on how Krystal views Fox's cheese obsessions.


So much had happened since that fateful day that Fox Mcloud became obsessed with

cheese, that I began to wonder what was next. I couldn't keep up with the antics

of that cheese crazed furball. I personally, did not understand what was so fascinating

about cheese. I don't know. After Valentine's Day, when he gave me blue cheese (I'm

guessing that's because my fur color is blue?) I knew something was up. Something

was different about Fox. Not the shade of fur. Not his tone of voice. Not the

way he held his Plasma Blaster. No. Something beyond that. Something indescribably

indescribable. Something quite peculiar. I think that Fox's brain had turned into a certain kind of cheese. Anyone familiar with head cheese? I think that's what Fox's brain had melted into.

I have to admit, I was skeptical about how someone could be that obsessive and

compulsive regarding a simple food product. Months after the day he ate some cubed

"magic cheese" called MONSTERELLA, I had a dream about a large monster attacking Corneria City. It looked

exactly like Fox. But this was not the Fox Mcloud I knew. This Fox was more like a cheese

crazed psycho and stuff, if you like, know what I mean, and stuff. He was spewing out macaroni

and cheese from his large menacing mouth and flooding the city with it. Then I hopped in

my Cloudrunner and tried to take him down. As soon as I fired a laser at him,

he roared ferrociously, and I woke up from the dream. I told Fox about the dream. He simply

scoffed, and continued going about his business. Business, as in, like, eating at the

cheese house, not saving the Lylat System from Andross, like his old self. He couldn't stay away

from cheese. I wanted him to quit. I didn't want him to become like the ominous monster

in my dream. When I took him to a clinic, and reported the problem to him, the clinic just looked at me like I was the one

who needed help, not Fox. I talked to Miyu and Fay about it. They told me it was just a phase and that

Fox would get over it. Days passed. Months as a matter of fact. I began writing in my diary.

Dear Diary,

Day 134. It's almost Christmas. Lights and trees all over Downtown Corneria City. Waiting for a miracle

on 34th street. Fox is still obsessed with cheese. I'm sitting here in my apartment.

It's raining. I feel depressed. I've got those

blue cheese blues.

Goodbye, Sparkling Cluster.

The next day after that, I tried to talk to Fox about his unique problem. He didn't sound like his old

self. His voice sounded cheesy. This made me feel queasy. The conversation went something like this,

as I recall:

"Hi Fox. Listen, Fox, can I talk to you in private behind the lampost?"

"Krystal, this is a bad time! I'm late for a Feel Good by Eating Ghouda inter-stellar seminar

on Planet X!"

"Fox, we used to be friends, remember?"

"You like Panther Caruso better. So if you like Panther better than me, I think I'll just

choose cheese over you!"

When he told me he would choose cheese over me, I decided that the relationship

was over. Then tragedy struck Corneria City the next day, when I learned that Fox

had finally mutated into a strange beast made of furry cheese. As I watched the local news on my

laptop in my dreary apartment building, I could see a gigantic terrifying monster tearing apart

infrastructures, schools, cars, and office buildings. It was so bad that General Peppy had to send

in the airforce. Well, the airforce being me, Slippy, Miyu, Katt, and Falco. I had to do my duty

to save Corneria. I had to help take down the cheese monster. How it happened I don't know. The news

anchors said that Fox had eaten a certain kind of cheese called MONSTERELLA that had mutagenic properties. After me and

the team took down the monster that used to be Fox, we all sprang out of our arwings,

and looked into his eyes, and wondered what had become of him. We realized we hadn't won. He picked up our ships and crumpled them up and thrusted them aside like pieces of paper or tin cans, or...something, heh. Anyway, Slippy scanned

the monsterella monster and determined that its one weak point was getting hit with swiss cheese. So Slippy and

his father Beltino rushed into their underground laboratory and concocted a pretty cool

invention. A giant mechanical monster that could shoot swiss cheese. I was forced to control it. I

felt bad that I had to hurt Fox. After five minutes of button pushing, Fox

was finally defeated and hurled to the ground from the force of the swiss

cheese pellets. I then left the control room, and proceeded to pick

up a de-mutative pill at the local Cornerian City pharmacy and fed it to Fox. He became

his old self again in the blink of an eye. Well, not quite his old self. Some mold was growing on him.

"Fox, you're a fungusy fox! You have mold growing on you!" I said.

"That mold will stay on me for a while as a reminder not to put cheese ahead of the most

important things in life!" said Fox. Then he looked at me and the team and laughed.

"I destroyed the city. But I have no regrets. I have my friends back!" Fox said. Then we all laughed.

Six months later............

Cornerian Secret and Shadowy Operations scientists built Fox a device that let him change his

DNA to MONSTERELLA MONSTER DNA anytime necessary. He learned to use his MONSTEREllA

MONSTER self to thwart other monsters invading the cities, like the Walker Death-Crab, and Mothra 97. He also

learned that with great power comes great responsibility. I also learned a lesson myself. I learned

that cheese is very powerful. I myself, am now a cheese fan. I still think about the events of the past to this day. I have a renewed

sense of friendship with Fox now, because I saved his life, and I did it with cheese. I like cheese

now. But everyone has to remember to master the cheese, and not let cheese be the master.


End file.
